


Good Boy

by laadychat



Series: when sab's bored [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domtara, F/M, Smut, Zutara, all the way, here's this quick writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: He was purposely riling her up, pushing her until she snapped.And of course, Katara wouldn't let him go unpunished.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: when sab's bored [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for domtara but i have written it for you anyways.

You were doing that on purpose, weren't you?" 

Zuko fell back on the bed, his eyes never leaving Katara as she straddled his lap, her hands resting against his chest. 

"You were trying to get me all riled up, weren't you?" 

He wanted to strip her, to pull her closer, to touch her, but he didn't dare to. Not when she was staring at him like that, as if trying to figure out what she wanted to do to him. 

"You wanted us to get caught, didn't you?" 

Then one of her hands buried into his hair, gripping it as she tugged his head to side, tsking at him. And fuck, he knew what that meant. 

She leaned closer, so close yet she was too far, her lips trailing a line from his shoulder to his scarred ear, her words pulling a groan from his throat. 

"I'm going to punish you now." 

Pushing him until he was laying on the bed, he watched as she pulled off her sweatshirt, his mouth dropping slightly when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra the whole time. His fingers twitched with the sudden need to touch her and just as he raised them, she shook her head. 

"Mm," her traced her fingers down her sides, her hooded eyes watching him. "Keep your hands by your side, pretty boy. Or else," her smile coy. "I'll have to tie them up." 

She followed her words with a slow grind against him and he gripped the bedsheet, forcing himself to obey. 

"Such a good boy," she purred, her cool hands slipping under his shirt, causing a shiver to wreck through him. But then her touch was gone and a whine slipping passed his lips when she suddenly crawled off his lap. 

Her soft laughter had him glancing back at her, only to have his hands tightened from the sight in front of him. Katara, wonderful, amazing Katara, was kneeing in between his legs, the dangerous quirk of her lips knocking the breath out of him. 

She slowly undid the tie of his pants, watching him from underneath her lashes, knowing it would drive him insane, drive him mad from how much he wanted her. 

How much he wanted her to do with him as she pleased. 

"Please," his voice was already wrecked, drawing a choked moan from him when she wrapped her hand around him. 

"Such pretty sounds," she muttered, her nose brushing against him and he forced himself to lay still, to listen. "You're being so good for me." Her voice dropped, the sound rattling through him, until they settled right where she was holding him. 

"Always for- oh  _ fuck _ ," throwing his head back, he squeezed his eyes tightly as she took him into her mouth so, so maddeningly slow. " _ Katara- _ " 

She hummed around him, rendering his mind blank with only thoughts of her mouth, of her touch, of her. And when she pulled back to suck on 

He had been keyed up all day, been pushing her all day. And he would have been almost embarrassed at how quickly he could feel himself fall apart but then she was taking him in all the way again and he  _ couldn't think. _

Just as he felt himself near the edge, her name falling from his lips, she pulled away completely. Blinking through the haze of his disrupted orgasm, he lifted his head up only to drop it when he saw she was fully undressed.

Feeling the bed dip, he watched her with lidded eyes as she crawled over him and when she passed his hip, he knew just what she wanted him to do.

"Don't think I was going to let you off that easy," her grin risqué as she settled right in front of his mouth. "You have to earn it, pretty boy. Understand?"

_ Fuck. _

He nodded but she sighed, her fingers slipping into his hair once again. Tugging it until it bordered pleasure and pain, she let it go. "I want to hear you."

"Yes ma'am," he answered immediately, wanting to hear her praises, wanting to prove that he was  _ good _ .

"Good boy. Now," He ate it up, keening at her words as he waited for her next command. "Make me  _ cum. _ "

And Zuko was  _ good _ so he did exactly what he was told, tasting her, chasing those soft praises falling from her mouth as he traces his tongue down, writing his name out against her clit. Because he was  _ hers. _

" _ Oh, _ " Katara moaned, the sound sending pleasure straight down south and he fucked her deeper with his tongue. "Just like-  _ fuck,  _ just like that." 

Her fingers were tight on his hair as she started to grind against his mouth and he let go of all control, letting her do just as she pleased.

"Your mine,  _ fuck _ , you love this, me riding your pretty mouth-" He loved when she got like this, when she was praising him, those filthy words that broke a whimper from him, knowing he was the only one who she let go for.

Knowing  _ he  _ could let go because she would catch him.

Her thighs trembling, he knew she was close and buried his tongue deeper, humming when she broke with a half-choke sound of his name.

" _ Spirits, _ " she gasped, her thighs pressed tight against his head as she rode out her release and Zuko continued to lick, until she yanked his head back. "How are you so…  _ shit _ ," he looked up at her, one side of his lips curling. 

"Have I been good enough yet?" He asked, watching as she tried to steady her breathing, pride flaring in him knowing that  _ he  _ was the one to see her come apart.

"Yeah, yeah," she brushed his bottom lip with her thumb and Zuko saw the flash of desire swimming in her gaze as she leaned in, giving him a short, hard kiss before pulling away. "But I'm still not done with you." 

She moved down his body, her fingers feather light as she traced his chest, his own trembling from their position on the bed, from how much he wanted to touch her.

Katara noticed and a lovely smile broke out over her lips. "Look at you, listening so well." She murmured, brushing her hair over her shoulder as her lower half brushed against his hardened cock.

Squeezing his eyes tight, he dropped his head back with a moan. "Kat-  _ fuck. _ "

"Zuko, baby," dazed from the way she was slowly rocking against him, he lifted his head up. The stunning minx, had her hair in one hand, the other resting against his hip, her lips curled into a deadly smile, taking his breath away. But her words…

_ Fuck, she's going to be the death of me. _

"I want you," she spoke softly, lifting herself just enough for her to grab his length. Hissing in a sharp breath, his mind blanked as she sunk down on him. Her breathless moan and the way she was staring down him as she sat with him completely in her, rendered him a groaning mess. 

Hands pressing on his chest, she pulled up until only his tip was in her, "to watch me as I ride you," she murmured, her voice, so sweet, so  _ filthy,  _ as she slammed back down.

As if he could look away, as if he  _ wanted to look away.  _ He couldn't take his eyes off her, watching as she fucked herself on him, and-

"Kat _ , _ " he moaned. " _ Kat, please- _ "

"What is it?" she responded breathlessly, her eyes starting to gloss over. 

"Can I-," he could feel his release, the heat crawling up his spine, making him  _ desperate.  _ "can I touch you?"

"Fuck  _ yes. _ "

He sat up, muttering sounds of gratitude as he kissed every where he could, his hands finally,  _ finally, _ cupping her breats and-

_ "Zuko, _ " she choked out, tangling her fingers in his hair, grasping it tightly as she rode him harder, her trembling thighs telling him what she wanted him to do. 

Gripping her thighs, he held her close as he slammed up into her, his forehead on her shoulder, feeling himself getting close-

Head jerked back, he swore he nearly cummed just from the way she held his gaze, heat blazing through them.

"Don't cum until I say so."

And Zuko is a  _ good boy _ , so he listened, fucking her until she came apart, the sounds from her mouth edging him on and  _ shit. _

"Kat- can I," he was  _ so, so,  _ close. "Can I please-"

She kissed him, bruisingly, her teeth catching his bottom lip as she told him  _ yes, cum for me, I've got you. _

Hips stuttering, his fingers digging into her sides as she coaxed him through the bliss, her words of praise coating him with warmth. 

"You did so well," he blinked through the haze, humming softly as she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Leaning away, he tilted his head up, smiling lazily at her.

"Nuh-uh," she wiggled her finger, but her eyes were soft. "I know that look."

He chuckled, wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, if this is the outcome, I think I'm going to have to mess with you more often."

She snorted, her fingers brushing through his hair. "I nearly jumped you in front of our friends, Zuko."

"I would have let you." His grin cheeky as she smacked his shoulder, the loveliest flush across her cheeks.

"Shut up and wash me up."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> what do y'all think? 👀


End file.
